Together Forever
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Year 1 of an epic fic. Based on the daily activities of Haruka and Michiru. Please R&R.


OK... I know you'll all probably want to kill me for starting yet ANOTHER story. But I did. So get over it. I know I'm slow with my updates, and this will be the slowest of them all. I'm taking on a long project. This will be based on encounters in day to day life. It will be broken up into years, and nothing will be rushed. So it may be a week, it may be a month before this is updated. So be patient, there is more to come. I promise you all there. There's ALWAYS more to come. So with that said, please enjoy yet another Haruka-chan story.

* * *

Together Forever Year 1 

_September 6, 1999_

_8:00 AM - Monday_

Haruka stepped from her yellow Ferrari. She looked around the parking lot as she grabbed her backpack from the passenger side of the car. Her eyes eagerly searched for the one known as Michiru. Who was a young girl who Haruka had grown to love toward the end of the previous school year. She let out a defeated sigh as she ascended the steps into her high school. Starting her last year in this building, she was determined to ask the aqua-haired beauty for a date by the school year's end.

"Haruka!" an amazingly familiar voice yelled from behind her. The blond turned around, seeing a beautiful young aqua haired woman approach her through a crowd of students. "How was your summer?" She stopped in front of Haruka, hugging some books to her chest. "Eep! Careful, I'll drop my books." She laughed when Haruka pulled her fragile frame gently into her strong arms.

A blush crept to Haruka's face as she pulled away. "I… I'm sorry Michi… It's just that I missed you." She let her hands rest on Michiru's delicate hips as she smiled down at her. She had missed this woman. Michiru had been racing through her mind every day. She had thought of going to several of the violinist's recitals, but didn't want to frighten her into thinking she was stalking her.

"I missed you too Ruka. I came to a few of your races over the summer." A blush crept to her own face as she looked down nervously.

"Why didn't you come to see me afterwards? I would have told the guards to let you through."

"I didn't want to bother you… You were swamped by reporters and other fans. I'd just left." Michiru's voice lowered, as if she now regretted her actions that day. "I saw the race where umm, you'd been in second place the entire time, but pulled it out at the end. I was so happy for you." Without thinking, she leaned up and gave the blond a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Oh… I… I'm sorry Ruka. I… I have to go. Class is starting soon." She blushed as she made her way through a crowd of classmates.

* * *

_9:00 AM - Haruka's Math Class_

'_If I'd only known she was there. I would have gone to see her recitals_.' Haruka leaned back in her seat. Math wasn't a subject she'd ever taken much of a liking to. She hated it, therefore never paid attention. '_She's so beautiful. I can't help but think if I only had one night with her. That's all I could ever want, one night with her_.' Haruka closed her eyes, images pouring into her head of her beautiful love.

"_Thank you for a lovely evening Haruka. Are you sure that it's no trouble for me to stay the night?" Michiru slid her shawl off her shoulders and placed it over the back of Haruka's black leather sofa. _

"_I'm very sure. It is the weekend after all." The blond smiled seductively at the woman. "Would you like a drink?" She made her way around the corner into the kitchen, being just out of sight of Michiru._

"_I'd love a drink. Thank you." She began looking around the living room. "You've got a beautiful apartment Haruka, how come you've never brought me here before?" She stopped at the piano that was near the balcony doors and idly played a few chords. The notes made a very soft rhythmic scale. _

"_I didn't think it would be appropriate… Would you like me to play something for you?" Haruka stepped up behind her and slid one of her arms around the smaller woman's frame. With her other hand, she held up a flute of champagne. She carefully kissed the skin under her silver hoop earring._

_Michiru let out a helpless moan as she tilted her head to the side, giving her date better access to her neck. "Mm, maybe another time Ruka." She took a small sip of the champagne before setting her glass atop the piano. Her body easily turned in Haruka's arms, she slid her own arms around the blonde's broad shoulders. Her voice was soft as she whispered against her ear. "I love you Haruka… I've loved you ever since you first spoke to me. Thank you for asking me on a date. I was to the point where I almost did it myself."_

"_I love you too Michiru. I'd always been so afraid of you rejecting me, or that you wouldn't be gay too." Haruka's voice remained soft as she captured she shorter woman's lips in her own. Their kiss was full of love and emotion. It wasn't long before passion erupted between them, the kiss soon becoming fiery and rough. Haruka's strong arms easily scooped up Michiru and carried her down the dark hall into the master bedroom._

Haruka let out a soft, unknown whimper as she started tipping out of her chair. Her images seemed so real. But unbeknownst to her, her whimpers and pants had drawn the attention of giggling classmates, and an angry teacher, who just watched her, waiting for her to wake up. The teacher figured that she was already bringing enough embarrassment to herself from this antic.

_Haruka playfully tossed her love onto the king sized bed. She tugged at her own tie, pulling it loose, she was unable to remove it before Michiru sat back up and grabbed it, seductively using it to pull the blond onto her on the bed. Their lips met in a passionate embrace. Their tongues meeting eagerly between their lips. Haruka interlocked her fingers in Michiru's long aqua locks._

It happened so suddenly, Haruka's butt meeting the floor in a rather loud thud. Her noise quickly drew the attention of everybody in her class, who soon started laughing at her. Blood rose to her face, turning it as red as her uniform jacket. If only they had even half the knowledge she did about her daydream, they wouldn't be laughing at her. They'd be as sexually tormented as she had made herself. "I'm so sorry sensei." She scampered back to her chair, cowering down, pulling the jacket's lapel up to cover her face.

He simply nodded in her direction before turning back to the board. "Just see that it doesn't happen again Mr. Tenou. Now, maybe you can help me with the rest of this problem." He stepped aside as he read it aloud. "2x+72 equals 138" His eyes watched her as she made absolutely no attempt to work out the problem. "Mr. Tenou, look, you can make this simple on yourself, all you really have to do is-"

"33" She interrupted with a smug look on her face. Her arms crossed over her chest. Math may not have been her favorite subject, but she was very advanced in it. "You know, I really had all this stuff when I was a freshman sensei, when will it get harder?" Her comment drew an outburst of laughter from the class, something Haruka had grown accustomed to. Over the past years she's basically turned into her class clown. It was a way of making people like her, yet not letting them get to know her that well. Michiru was the only person she'd ever confided her secret in. Her secret female gender.

* * *

_9:10_ _AM - Michiru's English Class_

Just down the hall, in a rather small college level English class, sat Michiru. Her sensei was rambling on about ancient Japanese literature. It was one of her favorite topics, yet she felt like she couldn't concentrate. Her tall, blond, butch friend just paraded around in her head. As she had been doing ever since she first met her.

"_I love you so much Michiru. I have, forever." Haruka kneeled down in front of her, gently taking her hand. "I know that we haven't been together that long, but I feel as though you and I are soul mates. That we're meant for each other. What I'm asking is something that many couples wait years before even considering. I've only waited months."_

Michiru let out a heavenly yet soft sigh as she elegantly wrote _Haruka_ on the side of her notes. Her sensei's voice faded behind her thoughts. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Haruka. She felt her sensei's eyes on her so she quickly peeked at her neighbor's book, turning to that page in the text to appear as though she was following along. Her mind drifted back to images of her beloved Haruka.

"_What I'm asking of you Michiru. Will you marry me?" Haruka produced a tiny diamond ring and looked up at her hopeful._

"_Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Michiru nearly leapt into the blonde's arms as tears of joy filled her eyes._

She let out another sigh, her paper filling with small hearts, neatly drawn around _Haruka_ on her paper. Her eyes had become fixated on the broken panel on the ceiling. She was so caught up in her daze that she didn't realize that on the bottom of her text book page she had written _Michiru Tenou_ and drew a small heart around it.

"Miss Kaiou. If you find that you do not need to listen to my lecture, please inform all of us about the _Kojiki_." She stood at her desk, impatiently tapping her pen against the wood.

Michiru cleared her throat, the blood rising to her cheeks and neck. "The _Kojiki_?" She smiled and proceeded to explain. "The _Kojiki_, also known as the _Record of Ancient Matters_." She sat up in her seat, pushing the page of notes into her binder, proudly speaking what she knew. " The _Kojiki_ was dated in 620, it, along with the _Nihongi_, dated a few decades later, were the earliest record of both Japanese history and Japanese mythology."

Sensei Nara looked at her in a bit of shock at how much this girl had already known. "Alright Miss Kaiou, I do apologize to you. I had no idea you already had such knowledge of ancient literature, but can you name something from more modern times?"

"Would you prefer the Middle Heian Period or the Late Heian Period?" Michiru let another smirk climb to her cheeks as she watched her teacher's astonished expression. "I'm a big fan of Japanese culture. I love reading about how our society came to be what it is today. Which I must add in. I do hope you do not make us read the _Kojiki _or the _Nihongi_. They are both very boring."

A chuckle escaped from the older woman's lips. "Alright, alright, alright, I think we all understand that you know about ancient Japanese literature. Just one more question… Why are you in my class?"

"This is the highest level of English that this school offers Sensei Nara. Perhaps if they offered Ancient European literature, I'd take that, that seems interesting, and I'm sure that I'd learn something in that class." Michiru leaned back in her seat to finish decorating her _Haruka_ sign on her page of notes.

* * *

_Noon - Cafeteria _

Michiru walked into the lunch room, carrying her books, along with a rather small bento box. She barely noticed that she was being followed by a rather handsome young gentlemen. "May I sit with you." The figure behind her spoke before stepping in front of her.

The young woman couldn't help but smile at the person "I'd be hurt if you didn't Haruka." She gently pressed her hand to her shoulder, smiling more. "How are your classes going so far? Do you like them?" Michiru sat at the table that her and the blond shared for half of the previous year.

"I hate math, but you already know that." Haruka sat down across from her friend, much to the dislike of many other classmates who'd been longing for Haruka to be their table mate. "Physics is easy. Sensei Kyoto is beautiful too. So I'm going to love that class." She grinned, not noticing the hurt look on Michiru's face. "She's got this gorgeous smile." She grinned again and glanced at her. "Just like yours."

Another blush came quickly to Michiru's normally pale cheeks. She left her binder and bento box on the table as she stood up hastily. "I'm going to get some tea, would you care for some?" Haruka simply nodded at her, marking the beginning of her retreat. _'Did she just flirt with me? Oh god… she did.' _

Haruka pulled a small box from her bag and set it on the table in front of her. Inside was her signature salad with fat free dressing. Her body wasn't going to take care itself, she always told herself. As she tossed her bag onto the table, it bumped into Michiru's notebook. When the notebook jerked to the side, it caused a loose page to slip onto the table. Any other time Haruka would have just placed it back into the plastic sleeve of the binder, but this time a tiny drawing caught her attention. She put her fork down before she dug into her salad and picked up the page to look at it.

In the left margin was her own name, with perfectly drawn hearts around it. _'Oh god.' _Haruka felt her heart beat speed up. The girl she loved, loved her. _'I wonder if anybody else has seen this.'_

"What are you looking at Ruka?" Michiru set a small bottle of tea on the table in front of Haruka before moving to her seat. She felt the blood rise, yet again, to her cheeks when she saw the piece of paper Haruka had in her hands. "Where did you… oh god. Ruka, it's not what you think."

Haruka smiled at her counterpart before folding up the piece of paper and sliding it back into the girl's binder. She stabbed her fork into a piece of lettuce, allowing Michiru's drawing to sink into her mind. She know she'd shocked her friend when she didn't mention a thing about her heart-covered name. "Do you like your classes so far? I mean, I know you still have what, music and art left for the day?" She stabbed one of Michiru's shrimp and ate it grinning.

Michiru stumbled as she tried to regain her composure. Her best friend just found out how she felt about her, and she was acting just like nothing was wrong. Acting as if she'd never even seen the admittance of love. "The… My classes are fine. My Ancient Japanese Literature class is a piece of cake, Sensei Nara was quite amazed at what I already knew. My Western Philosophy class is… interesting, to say the least. Next I have my symphony class, that I've been waiting for all summer, and painting and sculptures at the end of the day." Michiru couldn't help but smile.

"I know you'll do well in everything, you're smart, remember. I learned that last year from talking to you and getting to know you." Haruka opened up her bottle of tea and took a sip, she let out a happy sigh as she looked around the room. "Are people jealous of us or something?" She smirked as she looked at many of the boys watching Michiru and many of the girls, watching Haruka. "Shame all these beautiful girls don't know I'm a girl. Anyway, next I've got Modern World Literature, which I think will be easy. If I have problems, you'll help me, right?"

"Of course, but only if you'll help me with my art projects and be my model. But I do believe one of the painting requirements involves a nude." Michiru smirked at her friend.

"But your teacher would find out I'm a woman. As would anybody else who saw it." Haruka responded. She wasn't so much concerned about being naked in front of Michiru, as she was of people finding out her true gender. "I'm not modest, just so you're aware." She smirked at her. "I'll pose for you anytime you want, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

_3:25 PM - School Parking Lot_

"Michiru, wait a minute." Haruka ran up behind her as she exited the front doors of the school. "Would you like a ride home? It looks like it's going to rain any minute now. I don't want my gorgeous friend to get soaked because she got stuck walking. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me." She smiled and offered her arm to her friend.

Michiru shook her head and shyly pulled her arm away. "Not today Ruka. My mother will be home and you're hard to explain. My sexy…" She placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders, gently pressing against her. "…Sweet… Handsome Haruka."

"Can I at least call you later?" She placed her hand on Michiru's hip and looked down into her eyes. Haruka didn't realize how soft and alluring her voice was as she spoke.

"I… guess that wouldn't hurt." Michiru reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. She took Haruka's hand and elegantly wrote some numbers on the back of it. "If… my mom answers… Please, just pretend you're a guy. She doesn't really approve of me." The young woman forced a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Haruka." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's left cheek. "Bye Ruka."

"Bye Michi." Haruka smiled and practically skipped across the parking lot to her yellow Ferrari.

* * *

_6:05 PM - Haruka's Apartment_

'_I don't know. I want to call her. But what if her mom answers. I don't want her to get into any trouble just because of me. But what if her mom doesn't answer? Then I'll talk right to her. Right… What could go wrong.' _Haruka reached for the cordless phone that hung on the receiver on the wall next to the kitchen door. She cradled it in her hands as she dialed the first few digits. She stopped and immediately pressed the power button. '_No… Not yet. Well… Maybe.'_

She looked at the perfectly written numbers on the back of her hand and smiled, confidently dialing the number again.

* * *

_6:07 PM - Michiru's House_

"Michiru get up to your room! You're to have no dinner tonight! Not after you talked to me like that!" Emiko yelled up the steps as she threw what was left of the sashimi into the trash can before proceeding to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

Michiru curled up on her bed, her cheek was still stinging from where her mother's hand struck her. She was tired of crying over this. Over the way her mother treated her. Her father had died of a heart attack when she was just a child. She never had a chance to know him. As she grew up, her mother blamed her for her father's death. She was so uncaring to the violinist's feelings.

Violin recitals and school were the only releases Michiru found. She relished them, never wanting them to end. But sadly they did, each day after these things, she must return to a realm full of hatred and disgust. She must return home to her mother.

It was then that the phone rang. Michiru barely heard it through the walls. The phone in her room had been removed ever since Emiko caught her talking to a young female clarinet player from the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Emiko did everything in her power to prevent Michiru from being around other women.

"Hello?" Emiko picked up the phone, her voice still showing a bit of the anger that she'd had toward her daughter.

"May I speak with Michiru?" Haruka spoke after clearing her throat to lower her voice slightly.

"She's busy at the moment." Emiko easily lied, then smiled, it showing in her tone. "But I can take a message for her. Who is calling?"

Haruka kept the same tone in her voice as she spoke. "I'm Haruka Tenou, I go to school with your daughter Michiru."

"Tenou? Tenou the racer? The one my daughter snuck off to go and see against my wishes! Oh no. I don't want you coming anywhere near my daughter. You caused her to disobey me. I don't want her near your type." She hung up and placed the phone back onto the receiver. "I know your nosey ass was listening Michiru! Your little buddy Tenou will get himself arrested if I ever catch you with him."

Michiru sighed before standing to lock her bedroom door. It was her way of telling her mother that she was asleep for the evening. And for the most part, her mother abided by that. She flipped the lights off before sliding out of her school uniform. She pulled a simple baby blue night gown from her dresser and pulled it on her body.

She climbed onto her full-sized bed and pulled the blankets lazily over her mid-section. A spare pillow came to rest in her arms. It was the pillow that had been named Haruka over the summer. Since she couldn't have the real Haruka, she would at least take something she could snuggle.

* * *

_8:00 PM - Haruka's Bedroom_

'_I'll get to talk to her tomorrow. I hope. Unless she tries to avoid me because of her mother. I can't afford to be thrown in jail, what about my career. I've read that true love could never be broken though. I think that's true, to an extent. I mean, Michi likes me, it was obvious on her paper in school. And I've all but screamed out my feelings for her. Everybody saw the way I held her outside of school today. I just barely touched her hips, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.'_

Haruka kept the lights in her bedroom off as she unbuttoned her school's white shirt, it was hung gracefully on the coat rack next to her dresser. Her belt was next, it easily sliding free of her pants, which ended up on top of the dresser. Her green slacks where next, she tossed them haphazardly into the hamper in the corner. They needed washing, after she'd noticed a small stain on the thigh. It was probably something from her supper that had dribbled down. Her bed was calling to her. No matter how lonely it ever was, Haruka always found a good night's sleep in it. She curled up under it's warm satin blankets, but sleep didn't come as quickly as she'd hoped it would.

'_I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble by calling tonight Michi. I hope I didn't. I can't bare to see you hurting anymore. I remember what you told me last year about your mother and what she does to you. I want nothing more then to help you fight back. Yet I don't know how. I hope you sleep well my love. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

Haruka drifted right to sleep as she started thinking of her Michi. She dreamed of how one day they'd be together, living by the ocean.


End file.
